


porn on the 4th of July

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve is gently dom-ish, just porn, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stev-" Bucky's mouth fills with pillow for a second as he hits the bed, "-vmph!"</p><p>"What was that?" Steve asks, blithely, as though he isn't currently running the fingers of his left hand over Bucky's balls, nudging Bucky's thighs apart with his knee and gripping both metal and flesh wrists in his other hand, forcing Bucky face down.</p><p>"Mmph- I- fuck. Shut up." Bucky is shuddering a little, in a way that Steve knows is good, breath hitching slightly against the blue cotton of the pillow he's ploughed into, dark hair flopping over his face in a cascade. Steve doesn't put him down often but when he does, Bucky always goes pliantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	porn on the 4th of July

"Stev-" Bucky's mouth fills with pillow for a second as he hits the bed, "-vmph!"

"What was that?" Steve asks, blithely, as though he isn't currently running the fingers of his left hand over Bucky's balls, nudging Bucky's thighs apart with his knee and gripping both metal and flesh wrists in his other hand, forcing Bucky face down.

"Mmph- I- fuck. Shut up." Bucky is shuddering a little, in a way that Steve knows is good, breath hitching slightly against the blue cotton of the pillow he's ploughed into, dark hair flopping over his face in a cascade. Steve doesn't put him down often but when he does, Bucky always goes pliantly.

"Nuh-uh," Steve moves his hand lower, rubbing the underside of Bucky's cock with his palm, splaying his fingers out over his belly, "Don't think you're in any kind of position to be giving orders there, Buck."

Bucky mewls slightly, soft and with his eyes closed and Steve lets go of his wrists, lets him curl his hands around the pillow, in his own hair, self-comforting and grounding and slightly hiding himself. Steve knows Bucky's smiling, he can be shy about pleasure- cocky as anything when he's pinning down Steve's hips and nipping at his erection or tugging his uniform half-off and working metal fingers into Steve before he's even managed to get the front door closed but a little more coy when it's not frenzied. Steve uses the knuckles of his left hand to knead at Bucky's lower back, gently stroking along his dick with the other, rubbing his knuckles against Bucky's stomach and feeling the ticklish ripples of the muscle there. "Shush, you're alright."

Bucky makes another low, soft noise and spreads his legs slightly more, arching slightly into where Steve's knuckles are massaging him, "Gonna finger you, Buck. That ok?"

Bucky makes a sub-verbal purring noise and shoves himself back against Steve's hand, catlike and demanding although he's fully relaxed under Steve's touch. He rubs a few more circles into Bucky's lumbar, gentle enough to not be pushing him but with enough pressure to let him know he's with him until he has to reach for the lube.

He squeezes the bottle straight onto Bucky's ass, watching him squirm a bit as the cold slick hits before rubbing his fingers through it, spreading it along his crack and sliding a fingertip over his hole, thumb braced against Bucky's tailbone to hold him still. Steve moves slowly, stroking and spreading the silky fluid over hot skin, pushing lightly on the pucker of his ass and then gently sliding a fingertip in. He doesn't do it often -Steve prefers receiving, really- but Bucky's warm and relaxed and happy underneath him, his cock heavy and hard in Steve's right hand, thumb stroking over the head in the same rhythm that his finger works into Bucky.

Steve leans down, kisses along Bucky's back, "You're so good sometimes." Bucky stretches a little under the attention, pushing himself against Steve and rubbing the soft hair on the back of his thighs against Steve's erection. He's well into the floaty pleasure space, making small, low noises and gone far enough that it's a very mumbled "nnly smmtims" that Steve gets in response.

Steve carries on slowly stroking Bucky, inside and out, letting him quieten and go limbless beneath him, unconsciously making small movements against Steve's hands and mouth. Bucky's normally so controlled, a combination of his original cocky swagger and the Winter Soldier's viper coil- his movements are always planned, either for display or purpose and they tend not to be just for play, just contact for contact's sake. When he's down, though, he's almost kittenish.

There's a quiet whirring sound as Bucky stretches his left hand out, flexes the fingers across the sheet- it's a pleasure response, no balled fist or tension. It surprised Steve the first time he saw the metal curling this way, in unselfconscious pleasure but it's pretty much his benchmark of how to tell he's doing a good job, now.

He takes his hand off Bucky's cock to grip his left thigh, pulling his finger out of him to turn him over, letting Bucky tangle his legs around him and leaning forward to kiss at his navel, "Wanna ride you, get your legs down."

Bucky moves langurously, looking at Steve through his hair and eyelashes and a slightly glazed look, not exactly breathless so much as just quiet. When Steve straddles him, nudges their cocks together, he arches a little and seems to be luxuriating in the velvety sensation, "Steve- want it now, damn you."

Steve probably shouldn't let him get away with that but he's too fond to care, hurriedly working two lube-heavy fingers into himself, stroking Bucky's inner thigh behind him. "You'll live a few minutes, Buck."

Bucky makes some disgruntled noise of dispute, eyes closed and stretching upwards to thrust slightly against Steve until he relents, figures he's probably done enough and moves himself over Bucky's cock.

It's overwhelming, as he slides down. It always is- it makes him think too much about the years when he thought this was gone, when he thought Bucky was. Steve grinds down, urgency to burst the chest-bubble of emotions that are threatening to turn this away from sex. He's not shy about telling Bucky about his feelings and Bucky's always been ludicrously heart-on-sleeve when he's been himself but there's a time and a place for choking up and 'sitting on a dick' is probably not it.

Bucky's staring up at the ceiling and breathing shallowly, his hands lightly gripping Steve's knees. He looks like he's trying very hard not to come, so Steve gives him a minute before he moves, taking his own cock in hand and jerking gently as he watches Bucky get control of himself. Once he's fairly sure this is going to last longer than thirty seconds, he balances himself on his shins, thanks the super serum for thighs that can do this (an almost impossible maneuver for skinny Steve, not to mention a considerably bonier experience for Bucky) and sinks back down.

Steve's got enough experience with a comparative body to know he's _damned_ good at this now- Bucky's eyes close and he moans appreciatively, mumbles something like "christ, Stevie" and he looks like he's back to being on the edge of coming.

"Gonna come in me, Buck?" Bucky actually whimpers, smacks Steve's thigh with his metal hand- it's not entirely fair to wind him up but Steve's not that far off himself, what with one thing (his own hand swiftly tugging him off) and another (Bucky's dick sliding directly against the best nerve endings) so there's no need to draw it out. 

"Ste-" Bucky cuts himself off, breathes through his nose, making an almost broken noise, "Steve, I gotta- please."

"You're good, Buck," Steve clenches his muscles, bears down, lets Bucky know it's what he wants Steve wants him to do as he arches, thrusts as much as his position will let him and lets out a keening moan as he explodes in Steve, clutching at his thighs.

When Bucky's collapsed back into the mattress, Steve leans forward, kissing over his collarbone, neck, shoulders as he jerks himself quickly. Bucky won't stay hard long inside him, oversensitised and he wants- wants to have him there when he comes. The thought starts pushing him over and Bucky's left hand stroking up the inside of his thigh throws him the rest of the way, "Nnnh, Buck."

There's silence for a few minutes, until Bucky swats at Steve lightly to get him to move and they shuffle around a bit, semi-surrepticiously wiping stickiness on sheets as they maneuver into lying next to each other, hands stroking softly over limbs and through hair.

"Even ifs'not yer real birthday, that's a pretty ok way to celebrate I reckon," Bucky's coming out of it, looking at him with dark eyes and beginning to maul Steve around in earnest, to arrange his arms so Bucky can use him as a pillow.

Steve has a mouthful of soft brown hair, metal fingers digging into his waist in a way that's anchoring, good. "Mmmn, god bless 'Merica."


End file.
